Classes!
by Terumi085
Summary: Raimon is famous for its soccer club. So what about its classes? OCs submission open, a change of plan, accepting chosen OCs
1. Chapter 1

**First OC fic! Just for 5 chapters though ... The first chapter will be a prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven/GO.**

* * *

><p>Everyone in Japan, even in the world know about the existence of Raimon school. It is one of the most famous Junior High school in Japan and the world! Every parents want their children to go to that school. It is famous for its soccer club, the legendary Raimon Eleven. Recently, the new Raimon Eleven, guided by a newbie, Matsukaze Tenma, had just win the Holy Road tournament. This even increases the reputation for the school. You can say that this is the dream school for every junior students.<p>

But none of them knows about the classes in Raimon. All they care is the reputation. The classes are disasters! Wait, no! It's even worse than disasters! The students that study in Raimon cannot even describe a day in their class, so cannot the Raimon's soccer club. Every class symbolizes a different character. There are three grades in Raimon and all the first years study in 7th grade, the second in 8th and the last ones in 9th.

Of course the member of Raimon's soccer club also has their own trouble in classes, fangirling, craziness, ... Why don't we go and find out?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's short. And here is the OC submit form:<strong>

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Class: (There are 5 choices: 7B, 8A, 8B, 8C, 9B. 7B has all the first years, 8A has Shindou, Kirino, Akane. 8B has Tsurugi (I don't know how old is he so I just put him in this class :P), Nishiki, Midori (and so does she). 8C has Kurama, Hayami, Hamano. 9B has all the third years :P)**

**Crush (optional):**

**Likes:**

**Hates:**

**Anything else to say? (Like you're a tranfer student, etc)**

**And also people, each class has different ... features. Like 7B is trouble-making, 8A are 'ladies and gentlemen', 8B is 'fangirling', 8C is crazy and 9B are grown-ups. So ... please submit the characters that have the personalities match with the class you choose. You can pm it. I only take five OCs for 5 different chapters. Keep submitting and I'll choose the OC that 'perfect' for the classes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! This one is bout class 7B and have three OC and only OC in it. I have decided to have OCs for each classes. Oh and please submit more TT^TT Class 8A is too full and class 8B missing one more, 8C missing 2 and 9C ... none so please submit OC to the missing classes xD And here is chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven/ GO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Troublemaker<strong>

Let's find out the first class, shall we? As you know, this is the first year's class so there will bd some trouble in it

"Tsurugi-kun~~ Wait for me!" A girl's shouting as she runs after Tsurugi Kyousuke who is ... Being chased. "How dare you talk like that with my Tsurugi? He's mine!" Another girl hold his hands as she's trying to argue back. "No! He's mine!" And the girls start fighting to get Tsurugi but he doesn't care at all, though a little annoying. "Psshhh, girls these days" He complains.

The bush near there shakes again. A girl was hiding behind it had seen everything and of course, she was angry because her 'Tsurugi' never paid attention to her nor talk to her. That girl was Amethyst Kamaru. Se always stalks Tsurugi to protecthim from her enemies. But then, something happened that makes Amethyst even more angry.

"Tsurugi-san!" A brown-haired boy calls him. He looks much younger and more childish. Then he must be Matsukaze Tenma, former captain of Raimon before Shindou recovered from his injuries. He studies in the same class with the other first years in the soccer team and of course, Amethyst too. Somehow, Amethyst doesn't like Tenma at all. She found him annoying and ... To cheerful for her.

"Tsurugi-san, do we have to practice soccer this afternoon? Because I have something else to do." Tenma said as he tried to clung on Tsurugi's jacket. Even he has to blush cause of embarrassed-ness. How many days do you see other people clung on our jacket? That would be weird, very weird. Amethyst is very angry now. She can just go there and hit Tenma in the face but then, that will be too risky. So instead, she grabs anything near her that can be thrown and a rock had been found. Immediately, she throws the rock at Tenma head and it actually hit him hard! She ran away after that.

**Back to class**

"Oi, Tenma ! You're okay?" Shinsuke asked his friend nervously because Tenma has just hit by the ... rock earlier. "It looks a little serious. You should go to the infirmary though" Aoi tries to convince him. "This makes me remember the first time I practice when I joined the club. I even hit myself at the goal post!" Hikaru said because he wants to cheer Tenma up from the depressed-mode but right after that, he wishes he hadn't said that. Kariya, who's been sitting in the class all the time, laugh hard as he tries to hold it. "As if! You should see him like that! It's ridiculous! Haha!" And meet the one who pull pranks the second of the class, Kariya. He always pulls pranks on each other. There's a time when he tried to pull a prank on Amethyst, he was found out and '_received_' a slap from her. Or there's a time he even broke the window! You may wonder who the most so I will tell you. It's Tobihana Ritsuki. He's the one who pull most pranks but also the one who failed the most... He's along with Kariya, sometimes cooperate to pull pranks. But of course, he doesn't dare to pull a prank on his sister, Shiranai Kuromi, who transferred from Teikoku. She was called the 'Slapping Queen' because she likes slapping people, especially her brother when he made her upset.

Right now, Ritsuki is trying to pull a prank in Amethyst, who had just come back from earlier. She's always being quiet and has a crush in Tsurugi but never expressed it, only through stalking him. Ritsuki tries to put a rubber cockroach in her bag and almost had it but then, Amethyst suddenly grabs his wrist. "Ahhh! Help me! A monster got me!" Ritsuki is surprised and scared when she managed to catch him. "You're dead this time, Ritsuki-'_kun_' " That makes Ritsuki gulps as he tries to send a 'SOS' to his sister Kumi.

"Nope, your fault, not mine" And that's Kumi's answer. She's tired of her brother pranks. Now, Tenma's group finally paid attention to the 'other' group. "Wow, Ritsuki-san, what happened?" Tenma asks worrily as Kariya tries to hold his laughter again. That is when Tsurugi came in which made most of the girls scream and Amethyst blush. "The soccer club this afternoon win't practice because kantoku got us a day-off" Tsurugi grumbled before going out of the class.

"Do you hear that, we got a day-off from Endou-kantoku!" Shinsuke said cheerfully. Hikaru and Aoi just sweat dropped and Tenma with an awkward smile. "Yeah yeah, you've got a day-off. Now, help me please!" Ritsuki pleaded but unfortunately for him, the teacher came in class. '_Another detention for Mr. Ritsuki_' he thought. "I see you got into trouble again,Mr. Ritsuki . And you know what to do. Another detention for ..." the teacher said but interrupted by Kuromi "my brother Ritsuki-nee. But is it a little hard for him? I mean detentions are horrible! And old too. Shouldn't you give him something new?" Ritsuki sighs relieve. His sister saved him again again but that diesn't last long. "Such as ... Pick up trashes around the school yard?" And Kuromi smirked at her brother. "Ahh no sensei, I'd rather get a detention!" He tries to protest but ... "I see Ms. Kuromi has a great idea. I think you'll like it. After all, it's your sister idea"

Of all time Kuromi tries to protect her brother, this time she decided to repay him. "I'll get you for this Kuromi!" Ritsuki cursed as he returned to his seat. Kuromi just smirked "I'll see about that" Seeing this, Tenma tried to cheer up his friend "Don't worry, Ritsuki-san! It'll be okay!" 'As if' he thought. Amethyst who has been enjoying the whole scene, secretly pleased as she opened her phone which had a picture of Tsurugi earlier! "This will be my new wallpaper, hehe"

**Break time**

"Can't believe that my sister betray me!" Ritsuki grunts as he sweeps the school yard. Yep! For the first time of ... I don't know, everything? his sister betrayed him. Right now, he was picking up the trashes because it's his punishment after all, created by his Sister! The student walking past just looked at him with an awkward look. Poor him. As Shindou and Kirino walk by, they saw Ritsuki. "Hey Ritsu ... What happened?" Kirino was surprised because he knows Ritsuki is ... picking up the trashes. "Don't even say another word" He grumbled back with a glare at Kirino. "At least tell us what happen" Shindou asks gently. That somehow calm him down. "Well it begins when I was caught by my teacher because I was pulling pranks again ... And I was given to this punishment and it was Kumi's idea! Of all time, why now ? " Kirino and Shindou look at each other with a WTF face. They all know Kuromi always protect him but now ... "I swear I'll have my revenge on her!" Shindou finally speaks "Calm Down. I think she's just playing with ... Oh hey Kuromi-chan!" Kuromi's walking towards the group. with a serious face. "Nee-san, Shindou-san, Kirino-san!"

"Try to act cool people" Ritsuki whispers. "How's you doing nee-san? Enjoying it?" Kuromi said with a smirk. Shindou and Kirino just look at each other for a while and then ... "Hey, where are you going Shindou-san, Kirino-san?" Now that surprised them. They stopped dead on the track and try an awkward smile "Ehe, We remember that we have to do something. See you later!" And they ran away, leaving Ritsuki and Kuromi behind.

_Slap_

"Hey, what was that for?" He grunted as he rubbing the bright red spot. "That's for talking something bad about me" Such a slap from the Slapping Queen. That was definitely entertaining for the students nearby. Some's trying to hold their laugh while the others laugh all their guts out. Kuromi doesn't say anything else before she leaves, leaving Ritsuki glaring behind. _I'll revenge! Mark my words!_

__After finish cleaning the _whole_ yard, he returns to the classroom, where he found only Amethyst and Kariya sitting in their own seat. An idea pops in his head. "Hey Amethyst, Kariya?" He tries to start talk with them. Kariya is a pranker and Amethyst is a quiet girl so ... it's hard to talk to them. "Look, the loser's back!" Kariya teases him and Amethyst just look with an annoying face. "Hey! I'm serious here! I need you guys to help me!" Ritsuki said as fast as he could. Amethyst and Kariya, with a WTF face, look at him. "Well, I'll consider it if you say what it is" Surprisingly, both of them talk at the same time. "Well then, the plan is ... But before that, I thanks you guys like a thousand time because you guys never help anyone!" "Hey, stop talking, more doing. Just say it before I change my mind" Kariya said, a little annoying. Amethyst just smirked. It is unlikely of her at all. "The plan is ..."

**During class**

Ritsuki is sitting there, smirking evilly. Amethyst just looking out of the window and Kariya's playing with his pen. He's then writing something in a piece of paper and then throwss it to Kariya. While he was reading it, Amethyst calls Kuromi and whispers something to here ears that made she extremely mad. _Yes! The plan is pretty good at this point! _Ritsuki thought as he signalling to Kariya. He nodded. "Sensei, Kuromi-chan is doing something else in class" The teacher turned around and saw Kuromi actually doing something under the desk. "Ms. Kuromi, what are you doing?" That surprised Kuromi. She's a little scared at first but then simply replied "I don't do anything, sensei. I just trying to answer this question" The teacher's suspect just increase. He decided to go down to her seat. "Aha, I knew it! Kuromi, detention class, NOW!" Do you know what did he find? He found her phone and what happen? It has just taken by the teacher. Of course, she was very mad at it while Kariya, Amethyst just smirk again. "Onee-san! You'll paid for this!" She said as she threw her pencil case, which was empty at Ritsuki. He simply ducked it and I accidentally broke the window. Who knows the pencil is that heavy while it was empty? "Ms. Kuromi! You must paid for that!" The teacher is very angry now. "Oh, if Oka-san knows this then ... you're dead _nee-chan_" Ritsuki must be very happy now. He's trying to hold his laugh while the teacher is yelling at Kuromi. "But ... but ..." Kuromi tries to protest but it didn't succeed. "No but! I'll invite your parents here now!"

The room is now filled with surprised and laughters. Kirino and Shindou's walking by, hearing the yelling, the laughing in the class, just sighed "What a troublesome class, ne Kirino?" "Well, maybe it's because the class was filled with _troublemakers_" Kirino joked as he wrapped his arms around Shindou's shoulder which made Shindou blushed a little. Yep, it's definitely _The Troublemaker_ of this school

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of ... like to write short". Sorry TT^TT *emo corner* I hope StarLikeShadow and Princess of Flames will like this chappie :3 because only their OCs appeared in this chappie. Like I said, each chappie is about each class so ... You know what I mean.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, new chappie ^^" Finally have time to write and update! I apologize StarLikeShadow for mistaken her OCs. I promised I won't mistaken it again! So ... here's the new chappie. And also, I won't write the chappie about class 9B anymore. No one submit OC for that class ...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE/GO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Crazy! CRAZY I said!<strong>

Let's get on with the next class shall we? And this time is class ... 8C!

**Period 1 and 2: Chemistry**

"Hey Kurama, pass me that bottle please!" Hamano yells as he's waving his own. Today, in the chemistry class, 8C students are doing experiments. Yeah, it's a test do they can't just do this ... Leisurely. The trio crazy, Kurama, Hamano and Hayami are in the same group with a girl named Remiku Nurie.

"Yeah yeah, I can handle this on my own Hamano" Kurama said teasingly then yell "Now go up there and get me two pieces of natrium!"

"But ... but Kurama-kun, sensei told us to get only one piece of it ..." Yep, that is definitely Hayami, always negative thoughts.

"As if I'm listening to him. Now Remiku, go out and get me a cup of water!" Somehow, Kurama is bossy today. Remiku didn't say anything, just do what he said. She's always a quiet type after all.

"You guys will never succeed." A girl said. She was Emma Lopez. She's like the prankster of the class and also the one who likes betting.

"As if you will, _Emma-chan_" Kurama teased as Emma's face reddened because of the anger.

"Then how about a bet? Loser takes a whole month doing homework for the winner!" Emma said with confidence. After all, she always win the bets.

"You think I'm scared? You're ON!" Kurama argued back as Emma walked away.

While sensei was performing the experiment, Kurama's group is trying to do on their own. "And that's all class. Be careful when you're doing it. Don't put in the water too much natrium. You don't know what would happen if you do it" That was the last words before sensei come out of class and go somewhere else.

"Tsch, as if we're following your order, sensei" Kurama said with sensei's tone. The same time Remiku brings in the water, Hamano uses the clip to take the natrium out.

"Okay, the natri's out. So ... What are we going to do next? And where's Hayami ... Oh, there he is" Hamano asked as he pointing the clip at the boy who was running around the room WHO was ... Hayami. "We're going to die! We're going to die!" He said as the other students and Remiku look at him with an awkward look and also annoying.

"What's wrong with him?" Finally, Remiku speaks. "Neh, it's nothing. He always does that when he was scared. We soccer club are used to it, right Kurama?" Hamano answers while looking at Kurama. The other groups are trying to do the experiment without 'harming' the others. They like ... 'standing far from the cup of water and the clip which was holding the natrium all the time' or just simple, hiding somewhere.

"Let's begin! Hand me the natrium Hamano" Kurama ordered as Remiku rolled her eyes and Hayami ran around. "This gonna be fun!" Hamano handed over the natrium as he kept smiling.

"Here goes nothing..." Kurama dropped the natrium into the water and the next thing they know, the natrium burn itself, even Remiku was impressed by this. Who knows even in the water, natrium burned itself for no reason.

"Cool! Better than one piece of natrium eh?" Kurama smirked but it doesn't last long. The natrium started to spread its smoke and ...

_**BOOM!**_

And it exploded. Well then, it means the experiment was a success. It meant to be explode. There's a tiny fireball shot out of the cup but in fact, there's actually two. And they're the natrium. Luckily, Kurama's group was okay but they were still a little panic from the explosion and the surprise. They should really listen to sensei.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" A student yelled.

"Did you guys see that?" And another one.

"COOL!" And another one, again.

Suddenly, the white smoke start to appear from the cup of water. Some of the students started to panic, like Hayami, and covered teir nose as they ran out of the room. Kurama and the others start to do the same thing.

"Everyone! Save yourselves!" A student yelled, um no, screamed as he also ran out. Even Emma ran out because of panic-ness. She doesn't care about the bet anymore.

"What happened?" The teacher came in with surprise. The white smoke is starting to clear up. The students also stopped screaming (well, most of the girls did)

"Class, go back to your classroom. It is dangerous here." The teacher calmed the students. And they started to part up and run to their classroom. On the way, Kurama's group, also included Remiku (but usually, she's not) met up with Emma.

"Oh look who is the loser now, ne _Emma-chan_?" Once more, Kurama teased. Remiku just rolled her eyes (again) and walk away while Hayami and Hamano with nervous laugh on their face.

"Humph!" And that's all Emma said. She's really angry now. She walked away after that, maybe to hide her embarrassed-ness. AFTER ALL, she never loses a bet.

**Meanwhile, in the experiment room**

While the 'incident' happened, there's a student who didn't notice it happened or would I say, didn't notice anything? She's busy sleeping in the corner of the room. Only after the 'incident', she wakes up and notice everything. "Ugh, where am I?" Yep, that is definitely Suzuki Miyuki, the 'sleeping queen' of the class

**Period 2+3: Math**

_'Boring math periods as always'_ Kurama thought. He hates the Math period the most. He looks around. Most of the students were asleep or actual sleeping. Don't even start to talk about Suzuki. She slopes most of the time! Rarely she stays awake. But don't dare to make her angry. You don't want to know what would happen if you do.

Sitting next to him is Ozaki Ryoko. Well, she's weird, according to Hayami. He was the one who scared of her the most in class. As if like he is the only one who understand her 'true self'.

"Now, Ms. Ryoko, would you kind enough to up the board and answer this question?" The teacher suddenly turned back which made most of the students awake again, except ... You know who.

Right now, Ryoko was a little panic but keep her confident outside. Ryoko picked up the chalk and simply answer it. Luckily it was an easy one or else, she will stand there like hours!

"Well, when did your brain return to you?" Hamano teased. Never and ever Hamano would say like that. Ryoko just looked at Hamano with annoyance before go back to the desk.

"Once a lifetime, you answer it right Ms. Ryoko" The teacher said, right before the bell rang. Ryoko sulked at the insult, but it actually true (well, maybe?) "I'm not that dumb!" She argued back.

"Never know that sensei even agreed with me about you" Hamano laughed while Hayami were trying to find a place to hide.

"Better than as dumb as you" Ryoko simply answered back. "Nice talk, Ryoko-chan" Kurama smirked.

The bell no sooner or later, rang.

Period 5: History

It supposed to be History class now but at the fifth period, all teachers have to go to the meeting so this is a free period.

"Finally, some freedom!" Ryoko said as she stretched her arms and yawned.

"KURAMA NORIHITO! I want a rematch!" Oh dear, it was Emma, the loser from the bet earlier.

"Oh look, the loser wants a rematch" Kurama teased while Hayami tried to hide himself. "Well, the bet is done, no turning back now. That means no rematch" Kurama said leisurely.

"Oh, are you scared? Chicken!" Emma yelled back, enough to make Kurama annoyed.

"Well, let's see who's the REAL chicken" As he threw a basket ball to Emma. She simply avoided it easily. Unfortunately, it hit Suzuki instead. That makes she extremely angry, especially when she was sleeping.

"Who threw the ball?" Suzuki screamed as she started to kick the desk with the ball in her hand.

"Emma did it" Kurama was faster so Emma had to take all the 'guilt'

Before Emma could argue, she had to duck the ball first. And you know what? She can't duck it! It hit her head and bounced up.

"OW! It's not my fault, it's his!" She screamed as she pointed to the rolling on the floor and laughing like a maniac, Kurama. Like him, the other students are also the same, rolling and laughing, except for Hayami of course. No one noticed the ball. It actually bounced up and hit the light and they dropped, the light and the ball. For result, the light was smashed into pieces and the ball dropped down to the floor.

"Not good, not good at all" Hamano said as he stopped laughing, so as the other student. "We're all doom, DOOM!" Hayami screamed as he ran around the room literally (again!)

Suddenly, the teacher came in and guess what he saw, a mess.

"Who did this!" The teacher is angry now, very angry. The students just looked at each other and point at the same time to ... Ryoko!

"It's her fault!" They answered at the same time.

"Wait what? It's not my fault sensei! It's his fault!" Poor Ryoko, everyone blamed her for it.

"No excuses! You're going with me, young lady" And the teacher led her outside the class. From afar, you can hear the laughing in the class. And the one who started it is no one else, Hamano.

"This class is crazy! CRAZY I said" The teacher talked to himself

Oh well, no one can blame class 8C for its craziness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope Living-like-a-mango-is-fun, KysShish, Mizuhara Yukie, and an unknown author who submit her OC would like this chappie ^^" I'm out of ideas and also busy a lot of things so ... I won't be update frequently ^^" And also, one thing, these ideas in this chappie is ... actually happened in my class ^^"Yes people, it actually happened before!<strong>


End file.
